deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Cosmo6252/Judges vs Mandalorians
These two hired fighters ruthless and unfealing. One are brutal law enforecers, and the other are a ruthless group of bount hunters. Who will win, who will die, lets find out in this battle to the death! This is my third battle on this wiki The competitors (i got all the information i needed from these two's respected wikis) The Mandalorians info: the mandalorians are the most dangerous bounty hunter group in the galaxy, and the most famous to. Equiped with deadly sci-fi gadgets and highly advaced training, these bouny hunters have conqered many missions throughout the galaxy. These bounty hunters have originated from the ancient race called the Taung, and have been around for an extremly long time, being around since the old republic. In the old republic, there armor was mch different than the armor were used to, the armor kinda looked like a super battle droid and there weapons consisted mostly of blades like vibro blades and vibro swords. they still use these weapons, but mosly in knife form. The Mandalorians weapons/equipment Close range: vibro knife info: this deadly blades interior holds a mini generator that make the blade vibrate. The vibrtions turn this typical combat knife into a mini buzzsaw. This weapons is acivley used around the galzy by the galactic republic, from clone commanders to regular citizens. It makes sense why its so popular because it can be used to cutting off someones head to cutting off a loose piece of fabric on a shirt. Mid range: blast cannon info: the blast cannon was a type of blaster shotgun weapon. A blast cannon could fire fire up to seven shots at once which spread for a pretty long distance, especially for a shotgun. Some of these weapons consisted of the CR-1, CR-2, and the flachette launcher. Good luck dodging those 7 plasma shots. Long range: E-11 blaster rifle info: This popular blaster rifle was commonly used by imperial stormtroopers, but is also used widley around the galaxy. The E-11 can switch to fully automatic, semi automatic, and pulse fire shots. It features a computer enhanced scope which could see through dark, hazy, or smoky conditions, while a supplementary computer enhabled the scope to show data specific to the weapons current opperating mode. The E-11's long barrel produced a tightly focused and very powerful particle beam, and had a range of three hundred meters. Special: repeating blaster rifle info: these powerful blaster rifles were projectile weapons that could fire many rounds in a short time. These were somewhat larger than the DC-15 blaster rifles used by the clone troopers in the clone wars. So basically these weapons are plasma mini guns in rifle form. Wrist equipment Flamethrower info: this high powered flamethrower mounted on the wrist can shoot a projected flame at about 7 feet. Fiber cord whip info: this extremley durable cord is shot from the wrist mostly to wrap around enemies but it can also be used to latch on to objects so the mandalorian can swing to an area. Armor Mandalorian duraplast armor info: this powerful suit of armor was amde out of a powerful metal called duraplast, which was a much more powerful than other metals. The helmet served as the control center for the suits abilities. A rangefinder attached to the armored helmet allowed te wearer to track up to tirty targets, while a battle computer inside the helmet allowed the wearer to control the suits weapons and sensors through verbal command. The dark macrobinocular viewplate offered a veriety of vision modes, including infared. A pineal eye sensor on the helmet combined with an internal overlay display to provide tracking information within a 360 radius. While your used to mandalorians having jet packs, not all of them do. X-factors Advantages: speed, both are trained at a young age, both are extremly brutal, both posses exstensive skill Disadvanteges: not as strong as judges, will do anything to get a job done (and sometimes it kills them) The judges (these judges are special judicial judges) info: if your a criminal, beware of the judge. The judges are equiped with hard hitting weapons and have been combating crime for years. The judges were made when the crime escelated in the massive mega city 1. The government in te city decided to add the judcial branc and the police force to make a tough lawgiver. There are several types of judges, but were going with the special judicial branch, the most experienced judges. The judges weapons/equipment Close range: daystick info: the daystick is a type of nightstick, but almost two times longer. It is used by judges for riot control and less-than-lethal attacks oon agressive perps. It has a titanium core, as demonstrated when one perp tried to slice through it with a chainsaw but to no avail. It hilariously but also truthlely gets its name from the term "beat the living daylights" out of someone. Mid range: widowmaker 2000 info: the widowmaker 2000 is a magazine fed automatic shotgun. It replaced the old lawrod as the issue patrol longarm. It fires very fast and can obliterate a target in seconds. Long range: lawgiver info: the lawgiver is the standard firearm issued to judges. The specila thing about this gun is that it can fire multiple fire types. The fire types are standard execution that fires in a submachine gun fassion, armor piercing which does exactly what you think it would, ricochet which richoches off of objects, incindiary which fires an explosivee round hat ignites the target in flame, hi-ex which fires a highly explosive round that can obliterates most targets in about one hit, and heatseeker that locks on to targets due to there heat signatures. Ya, i nerdgasmed to. Special: info: the stub gun is an extremly potent two handed laser rifle able to slice through almost any surface immediatly. However if the gun is used to much, then it can lead to it overheating and exploding, which kills the user and any nearby. Equipment Gas grenade Info: the gas grenade is a throwable object. When it explodes, shoots out a cloud of gas which disoreints the persons vision and makes them couch uncon-troll-ably, heh heh, puns. Stun grenade info: the stun grenade is a throwable object. When it explodes, it unleashes a extreme amount of electricity, which can electrocute a large group of people. It doesnt kill, but it imobilizes he target and gives the judge enough time to eliminte the threat. Armor Judge armor info: this durable suit of armor is built to withstand heavy fire. The chest consits of a tough bullet proof vest, steel boots, gloves, and helemt, and a helmet thats made out of steel and the visor is made out of bulet proof glass. Pretty sure its not plasma proof though. X-factors Advanteges: strength, both were trained at a young age, both are extremly brutal, both are extremly skilled Disadvantages: not as fast as mandalorians, they have gotten killed by street thugs (but rarely) Battle notes *there will be 4 mandalorians and 4 judges *battle takes place in an abondoned building in mega city Get yout votes in! Category:Blog posts